stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
001: Shrink
Shrink, A.K.A. Experiment 001, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, as well as Jumba's first experiment to be assigned a number. He is designed to shrink and/or enlarge objects. When he was created, Jumba and/or Hämsterviel presumably christened him Shrink. After his creation, it inspired the press who posted stuff about him in the papers, and it is said that the two scientists opened up a joke shop together and began working on Jumba's many other experiments. Shrink appeared in a newspaper clip on one of the walls of Jumba's lab along with several other pictures of Jumba and Hämsterviel's early accomplishments. One clip showed a headline of "Idiot Scientist Actually Creates Something!" with Hämsterviel's enlarged bottom in Jumba's face. Appearance Shrink is a small purple experiment with a lavender lower jaw and chest, three tentacle-like legs, two stubby little arms, and two floppy antennae with two rings. He has the ability to levitate in order to move around. Special Abilities Shrink can emit a green or pink ray from his eyes that will shrink an object or organism to a very small size. It has also been demonstrated that only the first zap shrinks the object; the second restores its size; and every other enlarges it. He is capable of levitation and/or flight. Weaknesses Shrink seems to be simple-minded and can easily be manipulated and confused. He can be easily controlled by anyone holding on to his antennae. ''Stitch! Shrink made an appearance in Season 2 of the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel sends him to mess with Jumba and shrink Stitch. He manages to shrink Jumba, Stitch, and Tigerlily. It is revealed that Shrink was abandoned at a young age and has a very willful and childlike behavior following an incident of being locked in a safe when he was younger. He shrinks objects using a green ray from his eyes and has the ability to levitate. Shrink reappeared in a later episode along with Squeak, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. After Stitch is reverted to his original programming by Retro, he goes on a rampage and ends up falling into a swimming pool along with Shrink's inactive pod. Shrink, seeing that Stitch is drowning, zaps him with his pink ray, causing Stitch to grow larger. Eventually, Stitch is turned to good again. Jumba arrives and asks why his experiments are running amok and mentions that Shrink may have been confused after being confined in his pod for a long time, before having Shrink restore Stitch back to his original size. Shrink also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h04m22s160.png 001shrink.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Stitch! Shrink ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h10m57s853.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h11m20s799.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-08h08m58s844.jpg|Shrink charging up his shrink ray ScreenCapture-19-09-21-08h08m49s601.jpg|Shrink's green ray ScreenCapture-19-09-21-08h08m52s097.jpg|Shrink hitting Jumba with his green shrink ray ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h16m04s723.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h16m30s984.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h17m25s939.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h17m56s639.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h18m36s587.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h19m09s169.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h19m59s700.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h34m00s963.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h34m25s548.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h37m05s309.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h38m29s158.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h39m58s830.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h40m06s181.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-14h42m03s322.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h03m19s083.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-04-15h04m00s391.jpg Experiment-A-Palooza ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|Shrink's experiment pod screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-09.jpg|Shrink in the ''Stitch! anime screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-34.jpg|Shrink's pink ray screenCapture 08.02.13 13-47-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-16.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-04.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg Trivia *Shrink originally debuted in Leroy & Stitch; however, he only appeared as a background character and technically was not seen moving until his appearance in Stitch!. *Shrink is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, and Leroy. *Shrink, Thresher, and Pix are the only known tripedal experiments. *Shrink is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Shrink's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. *In Shrink's first appearance in the anime, his size ray is green, but in his second appearance, it is pink. *In the English dub of the anime episode "Experiment-A-Palooza", Squeak mentions that Shrink can shrink and enlarge things, and that both his and Shrink's names are misnomers. Category:Experiments Category:Flying Experiments Category:Males